Digital video is popular due to its high quality, ease of transmission, and encryption capability. Unfortunately, digital video requires compression to retain reasonable bandwidth. This generally creates several video frames of latency, adding as much as 200-400 milliseconds (ms) of delay. In other words, the received digital video is not representative of a scene in real-time due to the latency caused by the compression. Highly interactive tasks, such as remote control tasks require low latency. Remote control tasks require reacting to displayed images with precision, which varies in difficulty depending on the magnitude of the latency. Some current methods for reducing video latency focus on reducing the actual latency of a video stream. Other techniques provide completely synthetic views.